Always There For You
by Oakland-Dreamer-Mark1
Summary: Draco loves Hermione, he even dreams of her. But will he ever be able to admit his feelings to her? When one trip to the library gives him this chance will he take it? What happened when danger threatens? How will their relationship flourish?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

_Draco Malfoy was in the main living room of the Malfoy mansion. His parents were not home and would not be for the rest of the day. It would have been boring if it was not for the wonderful woman who was with him in that room. They had talked long into the evening and now the light had faded from the sky and the room was dark. The only light was that given out by the fire blazing hotly under the highly decorated marble mantle. _

_ Two wine glasses sat on a small table next the emerald green leather sofa, and empty bottle of wine sat between the two glasses. The fire's light danced and made beautiful patterns in the glass. But no one was paying any attention to such things. Soft music filtered through the room from an old gramophone. Old paintings hung on the wall, some magical some muggle, all utterly beautiful and very expensive. Carved dark oak furniture was scattered around the room, each piece placed carefully as to show it full beauty to all who looked upon them. The wood was all wonderfully carved in intricate patterns, many of the patterns resembled snakes, but considering the owners of this magnificent house that was to be expected. _

_ Draco was sprawled out across the Persian rug in front of the crackling fire, its light highlighting his finely carved features and making him even more handsome. His light grey silk shirt was undone and hanging loosely from his frame, his smart black silken tie was hanging haphazardly across the arm of one of the sofas where it had been thrown earlier that evening amidst passionate kisses and lover's fumblings. A beautiful creature leaned over hi, her sweet breath washing across his face and making the hair on the back of his neck stand up and his toes curl. She kissed him, softly at first, but as he leaned up into the kiss it became stronger, hotter and more passionate. He revelled in the beauty of the kiss, his hands on her hips, rubbing small circles into the flesh there with his thumbs. Her hand caressed his face, delicately outlining each small feature lovingly. Draco made a low moan of pleasure at her actions, his hands running up her back, taking her shirt with them, revealing more of her back, his hand clenched tight, fisting into the material of her shirt. Her hands left his face now, slowly running seductively down his neck, she leaned in and kissed him again, her fingers tracing the outline of his collarbone... _

Goyle was searching around the dorm room for his school tie, he needed it before he could go down to breakfast, seeing it resting on Crabbe's bed her lurched towards it but completely forgot about the trunk at his feet. His foot slammed into it, this action sent him flying through the air and landing on the nearest bed. Unfortunately this bed happened to hold the sleeping Draco Malfoy.

The jarring movement of Goyle flailing to the bed caused Draco's body to jump up from the mattress and land again. Draco awoke with a start and was immediately in an incredibly bad mood.

"GOYLE! What the _hell _was that for? If you needed me to get you have waited a bit longer, I was in the middle of a dream which I did _not _want interrupted." Draco's angry voice came from under the copious amounts the green bed covers.

"Sorry Malfoy mate, I tripped over my trunk" Goyle replied stupidly.

"You prat Goyle, look where you're walking next time." Malfoy said, starting to worm his way back down into the dark inviting warmth of the duvet.

"So it was a good dream then eh Malfoy?" Goyle sneered, "gunna you know, let me into the details of this dream? Had a girl in it then? What you do to her?" He winked at Malfoy, although he didn't see it, being buried down in the covers.

"Shut up you fool and leave me alone," Draco mumbled. He turned over and started to slowly drift back off into sleep. Hoping to for a continuation of the dream from before, however he was not so lucky in that respect. He did have a dream , but it was of Goyle being hunted down and eaten by a rogue gang of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. It was very amusing and even made his dream self laugh a fair amount.

Draco woke again, but this time to the persistent buzzing of his alarm clock. The dorm room was now empty of all people except for himself and for this he was thankful, it gave him the peace and quiet he seemed to crave a lot at the moment. He swung his legs over the side of his four poster bed and stood up. He turned and slumped over in front of the mirror on his bedside table. _My God, _it really did look like his dream had happened last night. His hair was everywhere his blonde fringe brushing his eyelashes. Although in comparison to last night he had less clothes on at the moment, he leaned over and grabbed his school shirt from the chair next to the bed-side table and slipped it on. He continued to dress, taking his time as he was thinking of the previous night's dream all the while.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. I know its been a long time, but I have been so busy with A levels and uni applications it's unbelievable. I finally forced myself to get this done. Hope you enjoy it. Its not the longest of chapters but they'll be building up in size I hope Please R + R at the end. I do love hearing from you all, keeps me inspired and keeps me writing.!**

**Chapter 2 **

Finally, after what felt like all day to Draco, he had finished dressing and started on his journey towards the Great Hall. He felt a little lonely without his usual posse of people surrounding him, but right now he wanted time to himself to be able to think. To contemplate his life, his past, his present and his future. Oh the future, what do the fates have planned for him, he really wish he knew. It would make life so much easier if he knew what would be happening to him for the rest of his life. The quite corridor offered him no answers to his questions, only the distant sound of water dripping onto cold stone.

"Oh well," Draco thought to himself, "at least I have some time to myself for a change."

This was true. Draco had notices that recently people, especially Pansy, had been following him almost everywhere like a load of miserable puppies. Even though this trail of people, all Slytherins of course, added to his big tough guy, bully look, sometimes he really wished that some people didn't see him that way. He wished they would see him differently, for the Draco he really was underneath. Sometime he just _wished... _

Draco day dreamed and fantasised all the to the Great Hall, the long walk seemed to just fly by, sometimes it felt like it took forever. When he got to the Great Hall he headed straight for usual seat with the usual gang of people, he took the seat right next to Pansy. Thinking back, he didn't know exactly why he did it.

"Hey Draco," Pansy cooed, starting to fiddle with his hair and snuggling up close to him, nuzzling into his shoulder.

"Get off Pansy," Draco said annoyed, waving Pansy away and pushing away from her slightly.

He looked around the hall for her, his eyes raking her house table. She wasn't here yet. Malfoy breathed a sigh of relief, he hadn't exactly made himself presentable and attractive this morning. In his annoyance at Goyle for waking him he hadn't slicked back his hair into its usual style. Now his white blonde locks hung loose and messy upon his head. He swept some it back and it fell in lightly feathered layers across his scalp, except for a few strands that fell into his face, brushing his eyelashes with every blink.

As Draco poured out some pumpkin juice from a jug into his golden goblet she entered to Hall. Carrying the usual 20 or so books, yet still beautiful and fluid in her movements. He felt this overwhelming desire to go to her and sweep her up in his arms, no matter who was watching. But unfortunately he had his reputation to keep, and as his father is always saying to him, 'reputation is everything my son'. Somewhere, deep inside his soul he felt terrible for his shallow thoughts of pride and arrogance towards the people around him. But again this was all because of his upbringing of, 'only pure-bloods matter, don't even look at anyone else or think of them on the same level as yourself.'

But he wanted to look at her, she was on the same level as him, she was smart and beautiful. What was a little blood purity when it came to love, really? Draco wished that his life wasn't so complicated.


End file.
